The Elias School Diaries
by FantasticFicLad
Summary: Greta struggles to adjust to a normal life, and to confess her feelings for Cissie. Also, Anita gets an unexpected visitor.


The snow outside was falling softly, the first of the season. Greta Hayes slowly woke up and turned to her roommate, still sleeping soundly in the bed next to her. God, Cissie looked cute when she slept. It had been three months since her new life began, and she had joined her best friend at the Elias School. It had been about two months since she realized she wanted Cissie to be so much more than her best friend. That was sixty days of missed opportunities and sudden subject changes.

"I love you, Cissie."

Why was it so much easier to say when Cissie was fast asleep? They could always talk about anything. From boys, to how much (or little) they missed the superhero life, to how much it sucked that they never got to hang around with the Teen Titans anymore. But when it came to her true feelings, Greta always clammed up. It wasn't that she was worried Cissie didn't swing that way. They'd both confessed just how much cuter Wendy was than her Werewolf boyfriend during the last marathon. Maybe it was just that Cissie was so stunningly beautiful, and she was about six inches shorter, awkward, and with mousy brown hair. Greta always felt a little invisible when she was next to Cissie. Not that she minded. She could hang around in Cissie's shadow forever. Well, it was now or never. The Winter Formal was in three days. Most of the girls were bringing dates from outside, but Tim and Bart had been busy. Greta chuckled a little at the thought of how the other girls would react to her and Cissie showing up arm in arm.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds of arguing coming from the next room over. Cissie shot up out of her slumber.

"Don't want to go to ballet practice, mom! It's too early!" Cissie's eyes darted around nervously. "Darn. Flashbacks."

Greta scratched her head at the noise coming from next door. "I thought Anita didn't have a roommate."

"She doesn't."

The two girls pressed themselves up against a wall, trying to hear exactly what was going on.

"You can't stay here, mon! If they find you, I'll get expelled!"

"Well, where the hell am I supposed to go, Anita?" came a surprisingly masculine voice.

Greta and Cissie stared at each other in shock. Cissie slowly turned to Greta. "Um…do we have any girls here undergoing hormone therapy?"

Greta got a mischevious grin on her face. "This calls for investigation."

Outside the door to Anita's room, they could hear the arguing continue. Cissie banged on the door. "Anita? Is everything okay in there?"

Anita opened the door with a fake grin plastered on her face. "Yeah! Everything's fine! Just a little busy in here! See you at breakfast?"

Greta cocked an eyebrow. "Is there…a guy in there?"

"A guy? That's crazy!" Anita laughed nervously. "I'd have to be totally crazy to have a guy in here. I mean, I could get–"

For once, Greta's short stature came in handy, as she ducked neatly under Anita's arm and entered the room. As Anita tried to stop her, Cissie quickly followed. Anita's parents (currently reincarnated as babies) were playing on the floor, and sitting on the bed, with a more-than-slightly annoyed expression on his face, was an Asian teenage boy glaring at them. He looked oddly familiar, for some reason, but neither of them could really place him. He almost looked like…

Greta gasped. "Maad?"

"Hardy har har! Laugh it up, girls!" Maad growled, with that characteristic snarl in his voice. It was accompanied by a slight squeakiness now that almost made Greta burst out laughing right there. "It's not like everyone else hasn't had a good laugh at me already!"

Cissie stifled a laugh of her own, cleared her throat, and turned to Maad. "Um….Ish…how exactly did this happen? And does my mom know?"

Maad shook his head. "Hell if I know. The DEO had me on some mission to track down one of those mad scientists who was trying to block out the sun last week. I had him cornered in his lab, and then he pulled out this ray gun and yelled something about putting me back in diapers. Then next thing I know, I'm being blasted, and one of the other guys shoves me out of the way. He didn't exactly fulfill his threat…but the damage is done. None of the scientists at HQ know exactly what he did to me, so they have no clue how to reverse it. Oh, and your mother yelled something about 'No way am I the next Mary Kay LeTourneau' and threw me out the second she saw me. Lovely woman. Real compassionate."

"That sounds like my mom alright."

Greta sat down on the bed next to Ishido. A part of her was slightly glad to see him in such distress. She hadn't forgotten the torments she had suffered at the hands of the DEO. But the bigger part knew he was a decent man who had done what he thought was right, and both he and Fite had changed by the end.

"You know…I kind of had to start fresh a little while ago myself, when I became human again. Maybe this isn't as bad as it looks. You could see it as a second chance. There's got to be some things you'd like to do over if you had the chance."

Maad let a smile creep across his face briefly. "You were a ghost. I was a successful forty-something man with a good job and a good woman. It's a little bit different."

Anita facepalmed. "Uncle Ish's teenage midlife crisis aside, this isn't going to work! I already had to convince the Headmistress to let me keep two reincarnated toddlers in my dorm. A de-aged federal agent isn't going to fly. I can't believe I'm in a room with my parents and my Godfather, and I'm the voice of maturity!"

"Come on, Anita. You'd really put your Godfather out on the street? The DEO was saying something about putting me under their custody. No way am I spending this time under their watch. Too many underlings looking for a chance for revenge." Maad shuddered.

Cissie looked around the room, as if there was going to be some magical re-aging ray that would solve this problem. She had really been looking forward to a quiet morning before all this started, but as crazy as he could be sometimes, Maad was their friend and had pulled Young Justice out of the fire more than once. And that meant…

"We can't just kick him out, Anita. We've just got to keep it secret. Which shouldn't be too hard. I mean, this room's got to be noisy enough, with two toddlers…."

Cissie's eyes started darting around. Anita's mom was quietly playing on the floor with some blocks, but where was Don? He had been there a minute ago, and now….

"Oh, my God!" Anita's eyes went wide as she stared out the open window. Don's climbing phase had recently started, and apparently the branches of the bare elm tree right outside the window made an inviting challenge. A challenge which apparently was a bit much, as the little boy was now clinging to the branch for dear life.

Maad sprung into action. "I'll get a stick. He can grab onto it, and we'll pull him in!"

"No!" Anita cried. "We're on the second floor! If he misses, we can't catch him before he hits the ground. Someone's got to go out there and get him."

Greta looked around her at the three panicking teenagers. They were all at least a few inches taller and probably weighed a little more. This was going to be touch and go.

"I'll do it."

Cissie spun around to look at her. "Greta, no. I'll do it. I've done things like this before. You can't – "

"It's got to be me, Ciss. I'm the smallest person here, and that branch doesn't look like it'll hold for long."

"Just…just be safe, okay?"

Greta looked into Cissie's worried eyes, and for a second there, she could swear she could see the same longing she saw in her own so many times. But a loud cry from the tree outside reminded her there was no time to lose, and she turned for the window. With Anita and Ishido thanking her and wishing her luck, Greta carefully climbed out onto the branch.

It was thin, and it was a windy winter's morning, but fortunately Don wasn't too far away. He had crawled to the back of the branch and was safely hugging the trunk. Greta crawled over to him and held out her hand.

"Hey, little guy. Remember me? I'm a lot less ghosty than the last time you saw me. Which, was actually when I tried to suck you into a nether dimension, so we shouldn't think too much about that. But if you grab my hand, I'll get you out of this tree. Deal?"

Don tentatively held out his little hand, and Greta grabbed it. Pulling him onto her back, she quickly scurried across the branch and handed the little boy into Anita's waiting arms.

"Greta, grab my hand!"

Cissie held her arm out, and Greta reached forward. That was about when she heard the creaking sound in the branch behind her. The last thought she had as the limb slipped out from under her was just how cute Cissie looked when she was screaming. This morning was really, really starting to suck.

"Worst reunion ever."

No one laughed. Kon smiled sheepishly at his ill-received attempt to break the tension. He, Tim, Bart, and Cassie had rushed to the hospital as soon as Cissie called them, but there was still a pretty clear divide between the people in the room. It had only been a few months since they were last together, but a lot had changed. Of course, a hospital waiting room waiting to see if one of their best friends would be okay was hardly the best time for rekindling friendships. Bart nervously darted between the waiting room and the snack machine, Tim brooded in the corner(which was pretty normal for him), and Kon and Cassie hung all over each other. No one was talking like they used to.

Cissie waited nervously as Anita tried to reassure her.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything different."

"I shouldn't have let her go out there. I mean, I'm the gymnast here. I could have made that jump, and we wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be…."

"Greta's a lot tougher than she looks, Ciss. She'll be okay."

On cue, a doctor in a white coat came out to deliver the news. After what seemed like a million years in the span of one second, he spoke. "She'll be fine. She was very lucky, considering a fall like that. Her head injury was relatively minor, and aside from a fractured bone in her foot, there were no other injuries. It'll be a while before she's awake, but if you want to see her one at a time–"

Cissie was already gone into the nearby room door, leaving everyone else with a mixture of relief and general awkwardness. Ishido stood up.

"I need some air."

Walking outside, he opened his cell phone. One phone call, and he could be back with the DEO by evening. Sure, it wasn't ideal – he wasn't exactly looking forward to spending his second teen years in a government job – but it was better than the alternative. How had he ever thought he could fit in? As many times as he had worked with Young Justice, he wasn't one of them. No matter what he looked like now, he was still the government agent who had tried to capture them time and time again. No, there was no point in making this any more painful than it had to be. He'd make the call, and he'd be out of their hair once and for all, before anyone else got hurt.

"Ish?"

"Don't worry, Anita. I'll be gone soon. I was an idiot to come here. You've got enough on your head, looking after Don and your mom. If I hadn't been here, you probably would have been able to keep an eye on Don,and he wouldn't have gotten out there. So…I'll just be going now."

Anita let a sly smile cross her face. Ishido looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"I think that was probably your first moment of teenage insecurity. Congratulations. You're one of us now."

"Come on, 'Nita. You wanted to kick me out this morning. It'll be easier for everyone if I just go."

"Yeah, but driving each other insane is a part of life, Ish. You're family. Whether it's as my annoying uncle, or as my annoying little brother."

"Little? I'm not exactly sure how old I am now, and there's a good chance that–"

Anita playfully whapped Ishido on his head. "You've always been littler than me, shorty. Even when you were an old man. Now come on. We can see Greta as soon as Cissie's out, and then we've got to get you some new clothes? How many teenagers do you see in government-issued uniforms?"

Ishido sighed and followed Anita inside. There was no question he was going to keep trying to restore his true age, but there were definitely worse people to spend a second adolescence around.

The endless droning of the muzak version of dogs barking "Jingle Bells" was the only noise in the hospital as Cissie kept watch over Greta's bed. Except for the three stitches on her forehead and the splint covering her lower leg, she looked like she could have been sleeping. Cissie kept flashing back to that moment when she saw her fall out of reach. Young Justice had a lot of close calls, dating back to the first battle with Harm, but somehow, she had never been quite as scared as she was at that moment. Maybe it was because she and Greta had come to rely on each other so much since they'd both left "the life". Sure, they had Anita, but she was always busy with the kids. And she and her mom were talking more, but things would always be a little uncomfortable between them. But Greta…she had been like a best friend, a little sister, and a comrade in arms all in one. Just the thought of losing her formed a bottomless pit in

Cissie's stomach all over again.

A soft moan came from the bed. Cissie jumped out of her chair.

"Greta?"

"….I'm such a spaz, right?"

"Well, yeah, but a hero spaz." Cissie said, stifling a laugh.

"…These drugs are awesome. Did you always have sparkly butterflies around your head?"

"I'm going to let you rest now, Greta. I'm really glad you're okay."

"…I love you. Even if you don't love me back…that way. Just wanted you to know that…."

Greta peacefully drifted off to sleep again. Cissie stood there, staring in shock. Had she heard Greta right? I mean, it could have just been the result of the head injury…but it sounded like something that just slipped out, like she had been keeping it buried for a long time. The fear Greta had displayed at the idea of her going out on that branch…it was all starting to make sense now.

Cissie knew she had a lot to think about.

It was two days later. Greta had been released from the hospital that morning, and was currently lying in bed, with the fresh white cast on her foot and the pair of crutches leaning against the nightstand the only reminders of her adventure. Reminders that would be with her for the next six weeks, she sighed to herself. At least she had an excuse not to ask Cissie to the Winter Dance now, she thought wryly. She went back to flipping through daytime TV and quickly became engrossed in the legal proceedings of Judge Hatchett. She almost didn't notice when Cissie snuck into the room and sat down next to her.

"Oh! Hey, Ciss. I thought you had Gym class right now?"

"I faked a stomachache and snuck away. I wanted to check in on you, see if you needed anything."

"Nah, I'm fine. These painkillers are working like a charm." Greta gave a thumbs-up.

Cissie smiled awkwardly. "Listen…I kind of figured we should talk about what you said at the hospital."

Greta drew a blank(and cursed those same wonderful painkillers), but she had a sinking feeling what had happened. You could only keep things so close to the surface for so long…

"Listen, Ciss, I was really out of it, and–"

"No, I don't think you were. I think you said exactly what you meant, and I'm glad. I've felt something weird between us for a while now, like there was a lot

left unsaid. And now I know. You're my best friend, Greta. I've been really scared that things will change between us, and…"

"I totally get it, Cissie. I knew you probably wouldn't – "

Cissie leaned onto the bed, closer to Greta. "I wasn't done. I've been scared that things will change, but then I realized…things always change. I took off the costume for good, you became a 'real girl" again, Young Justice ended. Things always change, but that's not always bad. So I guess what I'm saying is…Greta Hayes, will you be my date for the Winter Formal?"

Greta answered by tentatively leaning in towards Cissie. Cissie reciprocated, and the two met in an awkward but passionate first kiss. A kiss, which Greta thought, was well worth the wait.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Greta playfully tossed a pillow at Cissie. "Of course it's a yes! I don't think I'll be much of a dancer, though."

"Hey, I can work with that. I don't care, as long as I've got the prettiest girl in the Elias School on my arm tomorrow."

Greta and Cissie stared into each other's eyes, grinning. At last, it seemed, they had found exactly what they needed.

The next evening, all heads turned at the winter ball as Cissie and Greta entered. Cissie was wearing a slinky blue dress that made her look like a glamour queen as opposed to the tomboy athlete everyone always saw her as. Greta's crutches were adorned with red ribbons, and her cast was decorated in a candy cane pattern, the product of a lengthy fashion brainstorming session that afternoon. The scandal of two girls showing up at the dance together, combined with their stunning appearance, got tongues wagging instantly. Not that either of them cared. They were lost in each other.

At the other end of the gym, Ishido watched the dancing teenagers. Anita had gotten him in as her guest, so no one was asking questions. So much had changed since he had been this age, and he had to admit a part of him was excited to find out just how much.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a playful punch to the arm from Anita. "Dance with me, Ish!"

"Er…I'm pretty sure I'm not comfortable with this. I AM still your Godfather, you know."

"I don't have anyone else to dance with, and I'm not sitting this whole dance out, mon! Come on! I'll lead!"

Ishido allowed himself to be dragged out onto the dance floor by a grinning Anita. All of a sudden, the music changed to a much faster, more energetic beat. Everyone turned to the Deejays up front. Greta stared in disbelief.

"Are those…?"

Cissie shook her head, laughing. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Yo, Elias School! It's Superboy and Impulse! This one goes out to some friends of ours!"

As the music blasted over the gym and the school security guards rushed the stage to get rid of the party crashers, Greta hung onto Cissie tightly. No matter what came next, her strange little family was together again, even if just for today.


End file.
